How it Could've Gone
by Nemoway
Summary: During the fiasco that was the Department of Mysteries, something unexpected happened when Voldemort possessed Harry. Instead of being torn apart, the two merged, creating Harry Riddle. Watch out Wizarding World, because this kid's determined to fix you, whether you like it or not. rating may change, and so may genres i don't have a clue what's gonna happen
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all he could feel. But even through his suffering he could sense the innate wrongness of it. A body wasn't supposed to contain two souls after all. He was dying, and his magic reacted doing the only thing it could to keep him alive. It merged the two. Suddenly, the pain had left, as quickly as it had come, and he was left lying on the cold stone floor of the atrium. But the presence hadn't left.

No it was still there, mixed with his own. This time though, it wasn't wrong. In fact it felt right, somehow, like two halves had come together, leaving him feeling complete for the first time in a long time. Opening his eyes he saw Dumbledore watching him, concern and worry etched on his wrinkled face. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what had happened, his suffering came back, full force, once more. He convulsed under the throes of change, white hot fire coursing through his veins, his skin feeling like it was simply melting.

He was vaguely aware of screaming, people calling his name, different voices all clamoring for his attention. Couldn't it just end already? Hadn't he suffered enough? But then, the pain began to recede, slowly, yes, but it was, and that was what mattered. Grateful for the relief, he let go and fell into dark's soothing embrace.

* * *

… _..Child…_

… _.. Come on little one…_

… _Wake up now….._

… _. Wake up Child…_

When Harry awoke, it was to the sound of a voice calling for him. She wanted him to wake up, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Everything hurt. His whole body felt sore and bruised, like he had been run over by a tank.

… _Come on little one open your eyes now…_

The hissing voice wouldn't leave him alone, so he decided to at least make an effort. Slowly, he raised his eyelids, revealing the tired, dulled eyes underneath. When they had finally fluttered opened, his gaze rested upon the one who had been talking before. The massive boa constrictor laying across his body, head raised so as to look down into his face. Nothing unusual, at least not to his sleep and pain muddled mind.

… _ **.. Oh hello Nagini…. You're quite pretty did you know?...**_

She laughed. It was odd, hearing a snake laugh but all the same she did. He wasn't sure how he knew it was a she, but he did. And the fact that this was Voldemort's snake, didn't quite register fully. He felt safe in her presence, she was comforting, almost motherly, and he felt he had known her for years. He was sure she could be trusted.

… _Why thank you child… …. Now little one-_

But whatever she was going to tell him was interrupted by a high pitched shriek, accompanied by the twinkle of shattering glass. Two heads turned together to see Madam Pomfrey, trembling in the doorway. Broken potion bottles were scattered across the floor at her feet, their contents swirling together on the tile.

" Oh hello Madam Pomfrey." He said almost dreamily. He was still quite tired after all.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this? How did this…. _Thing_ ….. Get in here? And what…. What… I don't understand…" She whimpered, stumbling backwards.

"Poppy? Are you alright?" The voice of Professor McGonagall called from down the hall, " We heard you scream and came to see what was wrong…"

Madam Pomfrey just kept staring at the snake lying across him and raised a shaking hand to point. He heard three pairs of footsteps hurrying down the hall towards the door. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape appeared in the doorway next to their colleague.

"Why hello Professors. What's wrong with Madam Pomfrey?" He asked in his still vague and dreamy voice. McGonagall stayed crouched next to Pomfrey, trying to calm her, but the other two looked toward him. Eyes widening almost comically, they drew their wands, advancing slowly.

" Mr. Potter, I hope you are aware of the seven foot familiar of the Dark Lord that is currently lying on top of you." Snape spoke calmly, his silky voice betraying nothing, but he couldn't prevent Harry from seeing the immense panic and fear that lay hidden in his eyes. Both pairs of eyes were looking steadily at the snake, therefore not seeing the changes in him. Not that he knew there were any changes mind you.

" Well of course Professor. But don't worry she's fine. She won't do anything till I tell her."

"And why would she listen to you?" Professor Flitwick inquired. That made Harry think for a moment. Why would she listen to him? She was the Dark Lord's familiar, they didn't get along and have pleasant conversations.

… _... Little one… don't think too hard about this… it is not the right time….. Everything will reveal itself in time do not worry, but your mind isss stilled fogged…. Tell your professors that you must sssleep… do not worry just go to sleep….. When you wake up everything will become clearer…._

… _ **.. All right Nagini… all right…. That sounds good…. Ssssleep….**_

… _...professorsss darling….._

… _**right… yeah… professorsss….**_

Turning toward his professors he saw that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had joined the group. They along with Professor Flitwick, were staring at him with fear and awe upon their faces. Professor Snape however had taken a few steps back, eyes bright with a mixture of fear, horror and panic, while the arm holding his wand aloft was trembling slightly.

"Well Professors, it's been a nice chat but I really need sleep now I think," He told them softly, his torso swaying slightly. Without another word he fell back against the mattress and was out like a light.

* * *

Once again Harry was woken by the sound of a voice, only this time, it was not Nagini, but Professor McGonagall's seemingly panicked voice.

"What are we going to do Albus? We don't know what's happened, what could have done this? Look at him ,Albus! He is not Harry Potter anymore, at least not in looks! That snake won't let us near enough to diagnose him and he's been sleeping for nearly three days and that's after he was sleeping for five when he first got here!"

Dumbledore sighed, but responded,"The best we can do, Minerva, is wait for him to wake up. And don't try to forcibly wake him. He just defeated the greatest Dark Lord of our time after all. He deserves the rest."

"What?!" she squawked, then quickly lowered her voice to a whisper, " Are you sure Albus? How?"

"I do not know Minerva. I am assuming at the moment that something happened when Voldemort tried to possess Harry. I believe his magic sensed his darkness and in the effort to push him out, destroyed him instead. But I cannot be sure until he wakes up."

… _little one thatss enough…. Open your eyes now…..they won't be able to give you information until they get it…_

… _ **. Fine fine….**_

He eased his eyes open, and saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore watching him, concerned, at the foot of the bed. When they realized he was awake, they called in Poppy. She bustled in, carrying another tray of potion which she placed on the table, making sure to be nowhere near the serpent lounging on Harry.

"I'm going to perform some diagnostic spells on you Mr. Potter, give you what you need and then I think we all need to have a little… chat," she told him pulling out her wand and gazing down at him sternly.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," he replied and turned his head, staring blankly at the white ceiling, waiting patiently while she cast her spells. After she had completed all the basic ones she looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, his normally twinkling blue eyes dull and full of anxiety and dread. She turned back to Harry, and, taking a deep breathe began a new spell, one she hadn't used before, or at least, not on him.

He could feel it, the magic penetrating deeper. It was a tingling feeling, burrowing deeper into his chest and seeming to catalogue what it saw. A light above his chest began to glow, a bright white, which slowly dimmed so they could see clearly again, though still glowing enough to fill the room. The white slowly faded showing a mix of two colors swirling together, one a dark violet, and another a dark forest green. Flecks of silver shone throughout, and he instinctively knew it was his aura.

He glanced over at his Professors. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be in a state of shock, McGonagall was looking between Dumbledore and the light, confused. Dumbledore, however had a strange mix of fear, sadness, and finally, resignation. He stepped forward placing an arm on Poppy's shoulder. She started looking around, but after seeing Dumbledore, calmed and waved her wand, cancelling the spell.

"Why were there two colors Professor?" he inquired, certain he knew the answer, but wanting to be sure.

"I believe," he started, gazing unseeingly somewhere above Harry's head, "That when Voldemort attempted to possess you, your magic somehow managed to merge your two souls, making you one person. I don't think your mind has had the chance to fully recognize this, but it is my theory that you will, over time, gain all of the extensive knowledge he has gained over the years."

"That was what I figured," Harry sighed. He turned to Nagini.

… _ **.Was this what you wanted to tell me before?...**_

… _...Yes child….. Although it's naturally a bit more complicated, that is the general idea….. Oh before I forget… you might want to ask about the physical changes…. Best to get it out of the way…. I know they'll end up forgetting, and you'll find out somehow and go ballistic…._

… _ **. Right…. Thanks Nagini….**_

… _...oh course child….._

He sat up and turned to the Professors.

" Do you think any of you could get me a mirror?" He asked looking between the three of them.

"O-of course , yes, yes, quite right you'll want to see the physical changes," stuttering, Madam Pomfrey conjured a floor length mirror next to the bed. " There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, so you may get out of the bed and see the full extent."

Smiling at her, he tossed the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, Nagini grumbling about being moved from her warm bed.

 _ **...oh shush you….**_

Looking down he noticed he was in a pair of pajamas. He wasn't really up to looking undignified so without really thinking about it, he wandlessly and silently transfigured them into black skinny jeans and a plain black tee-shirt, not noticing McGonagall and Pomfrey's shocked gasps or the widening of Dumbledore's eyes. With that finished he stood up, and walked over to the mirror. He immediately noticed the differences. Once unmanageable hair had grown down just past his shoulders, silky and straight. Where he once was among the shorter boys at 5'3", he was now somewhere around the 6' mark, his body lithe and supple, not the scrawny kid who stood there little more than a week ago.

His cheekbones were more pronounced now, his features elegant and aristocratic. One eye was still it's original bright killing curse green, but the other had turned a deep swirling violet. His soft lips were rosy, in contrast to the porcelain like skin. He sighed, turning back to face the professors.

"It was to be expected, I suppose," he said, and paid attention to the sound of his voice, silky, smooth, neither it nor his expression giving anything away. The picture of pure blooded sophistication and might. Nagini looked happier than she had in years, looking in adoration at him who she considered her snakeling, and at Dumbledore, enjoying the look of terror and panic at hearing that voice once more. They knew that he had hoped never to hear that voice again, and to have it come from his favorite pupil, well, that was even worse.

Just then the Hospital doors banged open, and in rushed Hermione, followed closely by Ron. She stopped, her eyes falling on the group next to the center bed. Confusion fell across her features, and she turned her head to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," she stated, and though she was fighting to remain calm, he could hear the slight panic in her hurried words, " where is Harry? Is he alright? Can we see him?"

Harry chuckled. She looked at him, affronted.

"Sorry Hermione, I know I look different."

Both her and Ron stared at him in shock. They seemed frozen, staring at him in abject horror and confusion. Suddenly, Hermione ran forward and wrapped him in a hug rivaling Mrs. Weasley's. He stiffened immediately at the contact. She pulled back confused.

" I, I'm sorry Hermione. It was just, unexpected that's all." He stuttered still unsure what had caused that reaction. Then he remembered. The orphanage; the Dursley's. Those two together would make anyone wary of physical contact. Thinking about it made him shudder, something which did not escape Hermione's keen gaze.

"What is it Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh it's just I was remembering that's all. The orphanage, the Dursley's; that's all."

She was confused again.

" But Harry," she started,looking concernedly at him, " you never went to an orphanage. And what's with this new look? What's happened to you Harry you weren't like this before?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," cut in Dumbledore, " I believe that we should take this to my office, where I- I mean we - can explain what has happened."

Hermione still looked concerned, and Ron very confused but they nodded and followed Dumbledore anyway. The other two adults waiting for Harry, who was picking up Nagini, who then, in turn, draped herself around his body. He noticed when Madam Pomfrey shuddered slightly at seeing the serpent, but said nothing. The fear of snakes wasn't uncommon after all.

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's office, he said the password-Ginger Newts- and motioned them to go before him. Harry stepped up last and made him go up before him. He refused to have his back to anyone in such a confined space. The years of paranoia were catching up to him.

After they had all sat down, Ron and Hermione, looking towards him expectantly, Dumbledore began.

" You saw as Voldemort tried to possess Harry correct?" When they both nodded he continued, "well when that happened, he was dying, his body not able to contain both souls, so his magic reacted as well as it could, and the two were merged." Dumbledore stopped speaking, letting them take that in.

It was Ron who spoke first.

"So Harry... Isn't Harry anymore?" He asked slightly confused. Harry decided it was time to speak up.

"Not exactly. I mean I am, I'm just different now." He turned to Hermione, " I get his memories over time, which is why I was talking about an orphanage." Comprehension dawned in her brown eyes. Turning to Dumbledore, he asked,

"What are we doing about school? I think we should just tell them. It'll probably end up getting out somehow, and I don't particularly want a new identity."

"Yes," he agreed, nodding, " That would be fine. But there is a question of a resorting. You are not the same person you were, and I don't think you'll be able to stay in Gryffindor."

"What! But Harry's a Gryffindor! He got the sword and everything!"Ron shouted angrily.

"But Ronald, the sorting hat had wanted me in Slytherin, which was most likely because of the fact I was Tom's Horcrux, and now that I am in fact both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, I would never make it in Gryffindor."

Ron stared at him, anger and for some reason betrayal on his features. The Headmaster started at the mention of the Horcrux, but Harry ignored him. He turned and grabbed the sorting hat, plopped down on his chair again, but before he placed it on his head Dumbledore spoke up,

"Harry would you mind having you and the hat speak out loud? I know we don't normally do things like that but I would like to see the hats reasoning on this."

He could see Dumbledore's reasoning, even if he was sure there was personal reasons in there as well, and nodded. Then he placed the hat on his head.

 **Well well well Mr. Potter, or is it Riddle? Merged souls hmm? Interesting…**

"Yes yes it's very interesting I know. Maybe you could move on to actually sorting me?"

 **Yes of course Mr… Riddle… yes… Well it's a definite no for either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, you have both loyalty and bravery of course but most of them would at least be in the Hospital Wing within a week... Let's see… You have the cleverness… A thirst for power and knowledge… But Ravenclaw isn't for you… Cunning, Ambition… That leaves only one… better be SLYTHERIN**

He took the hat off and placed it back on it's shelf. His robes changed themselves accordingly, and now bore the Slytherin Serpent instead of the Gryffindor Lion. Garish red and gold changed to elegant green and silver. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, robes billowing, leaving a frustrated Dumbledore, nonplussed Hermione, angry Ronald, slightly disappointed McGonagall, and interested but indifferent Pomfrey behind.

* * *

Hello all! I have other things I need to write but I have had this in my files for a while, so hopefully i can work on this one too, though updates are going to be terribly infrequent and i'm so sorry. I'm really trying to get He's Death's Master written right now so...

However, I do have a few chapters of this already written so yay!

Hope you liked it, leave me some reviews with what you liked and any suggestions you have.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking quickly, he proceeded to the Entrance Hall, where he flung open the doors and stepped out into the cool evening air, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Reaching the edge, he followed a nearly invisible trail. After about twenty minutes of walking, he reached a space where the trees were thinner, and a herd of thestrals roamed.

When he entered the clearing, their heads perked up, smelling him. The older ones who had been there while Tom was still in school, trotted over almost immediately. He smiled softly and reached his hand out stroking one gently.

"Hello Perseus," he whispered, still stroking the thestral, who leaned forward and nudged him in the chest with his head. He laughed softly, " I missed you too buddy."

He heard someone behind him, but didn't turn around. Only one other person would know where the thestrals were and choose to visit. She stepped up next to him, dressed in pastels, pulling a piece of meat out of her bag and giving it to Perseus. Turning to him, she stares for a moment, her eyes questioning. He chuckles and nods. She reaches out and hugs him gently.

"Hello Harry," comes her soft greeting, and he smiles. He wasn't surprised, Luna always knew, somehow. It was just how she was.

"Hello Luna," he responds.

"Nagini is very nice but do you think you could make her stop squeezing me please?" she asks, dreamy as ever, even if a little out of breath. Looking down he sees Nagini wrapping around Luna's waist, slowly getting tighter and tighter.

 _ **...Nagini stop it… what are you doing…. Stop now before you hurt her…**_

… _. Sorry sorry Master….. She was so close…. So hungry…_

… _**haven't you been eating?... sigh … go eat darling… just no humans… well…**_ he chuckled… _**at least not yet….**_

… _. Of course child… yes…._ And with that she loosened her grip on Luna and maneuvered down to the forest floor, slithering away into the shadows, hissing gleefully.

"Thank you Harry."

"Of course Luna."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's company. After awhile she pulled slowly away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a large tree and tugging him down next to her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she gazed blankly out at the thestrals. He tilted his head back against the trees rough bark, staring up at the leaves.

"You've attracted a lot of Nargles Harry," Luna stated suddenly, her soft voice contemplative and curious.

"Yes, I suppose I must have," he replied after a few seconds, " the whole soul merging thing is definitely weird, and then Ron and Hermione, well I'm not sure about Hermione, but Ron is angry with me for being resorted into Slytherin."

"Ronald would be angry wouldn't he. He always was big on house pride."

"That's an understatement. And it wasn't always just house pride either, he was extremely prejudiced as well. Especially against Slytherins. He doesn't bother to look past the stereotypes that surround him and see the good in people. I've found that I actually like the Slytherins, but couldn't show it because of the whole house rivalry," he paused for a moment, and sighed, " After this it's going to be difficult. No one will know what to do now that I'm merged with Voldemort, and rumours will run rampant. I know Ron's going to either avoid me like the plague or insult me at every turn, Hermione I'm not sure about. She doesn't seem too caught up in the whole prejudice thing, but she follows Dumbledore and his "for the greater good" and "Light and Dark"."

She was silent for a moment, thinking. Then she stood up, keeping his hand in hers and pulling him up with her. Waving goodbye to the thestrals, she started walking back to the castle.

"I think we should go see Neville. If we talk to him now, the Wrackspurts can't mess him up, and he'll join with us." He didn't question her, just kept pace. Neville had always been good to him after all. Reaching the edge of the forest, she lead Harry to the greenhouses. Stepping up to the last, larger one, she banged the badger knocker and entered. Inside was a huge variety of plants, all kinds in what seemed to be different students' sections. He followed closely behind Luna, who seemed to know where she was going, not wanting to get lost in the jungle-like maze.

Nearing the back of the building, they turned left, and saw Neville standing a few feet away, covered in dirt. He glanced up from the pot he was digging in. Seeing Luna was obviously not too rare a sight, but he startled seeing someone behind her. Straightening up, he looked at Harry for a moment, then back to Luna.

"Hello Luna." He greeted warmly, smiling at her. Turning back to Harry, he kept the smile on his face, completely genuine, even if slightly diminished. " Hello, I don't believe we've met before. My name is Neville, and you are?"

"Don't be silly Neville, it's Harry!" Came Luna's incredulous voice.

" Luna, my dear, Neville doesn't see things in the same extraordinary way you do," he looked back to Neville, " Well she is right, but don't worry, Hermione didn't know either," He stuck his hand out for Neville to shake.

"Harry Potter, at your service." He stated with a grin.

"Blimey Harry! What happened to you?"

"Just Tom," he replied still smiling widely. Then he turned to Luna. " It's weird to be two people. What do I put my name down as? Harry Riddle might work. They're both fighting, they each want to be recognized."

" Yes that would do." she nodded thoughtfully. He turned back to Neville.

"Let's try that again. Hello, I am Harry Riddle, used to be Harry Potter pleased to meet you Neville," seeing Neville's confused look, he continued, " At the Department of Mysteries something happened and my soul was merged with the Dark Lord's," he laughed, "Are you happy now Tom? I'm finally showing the proper respect!"

Giggling, Luna turned to Neville.

"Harry's still Harry if that's what you're wondering, he just has some more traits. His personality is slightly different, although it just happened so his mind hasn't really taken it all in so he's still leaning back and forth while everything balances itself out. After a while everything will be fine and he will be equal parts of both. We have a feeling the others are going to turn on Harry, and so we wanted to talk to you before they did, because they will twist the story. Also Harry is a Slytherin now." She stated all this very matter of factly, and once finished, looked up to the ceiling and started humming what seemed to be a waltz.

Once everything had been explained to Neville, they decided to head into dinner. It was odd to sit at the Slytherin table, but at the same time, it was familiar and comforting. He could feel the other student's stares, wondering who he was, but he ignored them. Eating slowly, he waited for Dumbledore to stand. He had the teachers tell all the students to stay at dinner, because of an important announcement. There were some mumblings, wondering what it was about. Some speculated that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be coming back, while the others at least were partly correct in their guesses that it was about him.

Finally, dessert ended, and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

" As many of you have guessed, this announcement is about our newest member of the student body. Although this may not be as you expect. My boy, if you will please come up here?"

What was he doing? The old coot had never said anything about this. Keeping his features indifferent even though he was raging inside, he walked with measured steps to the front of the hall, stopping in front of the Headmaster. Turning smoothly on his heel he faced the rest of the Great Hall.

"Many of you have heard about what happened at the Department of Mysteries a week ago. Well, I would like to announce that Harry Potter once again defeated Lord Voldemort, this time for good!"

Stunned silence. Then first the Gryffindors, then the Hufflepuffs, next Ravenclaws, and even some Slytherins broke out into cheers. There was screaming, crying, hugging, laughing, and even snogging between some couples. When finally the noise began to die down, a voice shouted over the din,

"What does this have to do with _him?_ "

The school quieted, waiting with baited breath for the answer.

"Well you see-" began Dumbledore, but Harry interrupted him.

"Pardon the interruption Headmaster, but I believe I will explain. I have no doubt some of the details will have become twisted in your story," he scanned the crowd with a cool gaze before beginning again, " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry Riddle, once known as Harry Potter. But Harry Potter is dead now, along with his enemy, and in their place, is me."

* * *

There were many gasps of horror, many exclamations of 'What!', and many, many confused looks.

"That night, the Dark Lord had a plan: possess Harry Potter and get Dumbledore in his desperation, to kill his savior. It didn't quite happen that way. Instead, our souls were merged, making me the combination of the two. All of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes were brought back as well, meaning no repeats of what happened to Professor Quirrell, or Miss Weasley. I have been resorted into Slytherin and no before anyone asks I am not about to go insane and set out to finish what my Lord started," there were many shrieks and gasps at his address of the Dark Lord, and Harry winced, " I have my own plans. Any questions?"

" Why would you call him your Lord?" came the shout of one, Ronald Weasley.

"Because Weasley, I am from him, I am partly him, partly not and I address him as such. And I see the question before you ask it, no Harry Potter was not a Death Eater."

Silence. Then a high pitched shriek. All heads turned to Millicent Bulstrode, who had tumbled off her chair. Backing away, she pointed to the table, which had been cleared earlier. He sighed. Leave it to Nagini. Swiftly moving to the Slytherin table he stopped at the end, waiting for the serpent to move forward up the table to him.

… _ **.what are you doing my dear…. You're giving me a worse impression than I had already….**_

… _..child do I look like I care?... And anyway the little snake children will respect you…._

 _ **...true…**_

Once Nagini had climbed up his arm and was securely draped across him, he bid the rest of the Hall goodnight, and left.

* * *

No one approached him for three weeks. Petrifying fear can do that to you. But after awhile people seemed to realize he wasn't going to kill them, or at least not in front of witnesses. Only Luna and Neville stayed by his side. They seemed to reassure people that he wasn't out to get the muggleborns, because even if they were both purebloods, they were both from neutral families.

But he also noticed the Slytherins, although slightly cautious, didn't seem to care that he was there. Sure there were the few odd looks but other than that he was pretty much accepted immediately. And then there was Pansy and Blaise. When Luna and Neville weren't around, there they were. It was kind of comforting actually. They never really spoke much to him, but they were there, and that was enough. Both he and Tom had always wanted friends, just never really got them the way they wanted.

Sure he had had Ron and Hermione, and Tom his little group, but they were basically just followers, not quite falling into the friend category. Pansy and Blaise weren't really friends yet, but they weren't followers, and that was enough for him.

* * *

He lay on the couch, gazing into the fire. Pansy and Blaise sat on the floor finishing transfiguration homework.

"What's the most important part of transfiguring an object?" asked Pansy.

She looked at Blaise, who only shrugged, looking just as confused.

"It's the intent." he said, speaking for the first time. " Just like in all magic. We learned it in our theory in first year, and McGonagall likes to ask that question to see who remembers or knows. Not many ever do really, and she takes great joy in lecturing the class about it."

He continued staring lazily into the fire, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw their brief looks of surprise. He thought for a moment they might make a big deal out of it, like Ron and Hermione would have, but they didn't. Pansy just replied with,

"Thanks"

And that was that.

* * *

Over time the conversations grew, until they were as much his friends as Luna and Neville. Possibly, even more, seeing as he pretty much lived with them. The other two had no idea about his friendship with them, and it was going to stay that way for the time being.

There also was the fact that they were, well, Slytherins. He knew not all Slytherins belonged to the dark side sure, some were as light as they come. But they all knew and understood the Darker side of things, even if they didn't agree with, or use it. They weren't biased towards the Dark Arts, like many believed, nor were they strictly for the Light either. They _understood,_ were able to see from the many points of view.

Those were the kind of people he needed. He had his own agenda, separate from both Harry and Tom. He was going to make this horrid world a paradise for both purebloods and muggleborns alike. But he was going to need help from people who were willing to get their hands dirty. This was going to take a lot of work, if he wanted this to go through he had to find people now, because this was going to take years upon years.


End file.
